Petit Coup de Pouce
by Karrow's pen
Summary: Le capitaine les avait enfermé dans le local du club, sans raison aucune, avec son éternel sourire démoniaque qui les avait fait frissonner d'horreur, avant de les propulser ici et de fermer vivement la porte. What. The. Fuck.


**Petit Coup de Pouce**

**―**

― Putain ! Hurla Jumonji en donnant un coup de pied à la porte cadenassée.

Sena sursauta mais ne pipa mot, l'observait silencieusement en soupirant doucement. Hiruma pouvait se montrer cruel, mais ce qui le titillait assez, c'était qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter pareille chose ! Le capitaine les avait enfermé dans le local du club, sans raison aucune, avec son éternel sourire démoniaque qui les avait fait frissonner d'horreur, avant de les propulser ici et de fermer vivement la porte.

What. The. _Fuck_.

Et depuis, Kazuki s'était acharné sur la porte avec entêtement, faisant son possible pour ouvrir la porte, mais sans aucun effet. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient même pas adressés la parole depuis leur triste sort, et Sena se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Ils étaient seuls, dans un endroit clos, pour un temps indéfini, et ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Sena sentait l'habituellement chaleur dans sa poitrine qui réapparaissait dès qu'il voyait le N°51, et ce sentiment de bien-être lui plaisait assez.

Entourant ses genoux de ses bras, il posa doucement sa tête dessus, observant méticuleusement son coéquipier s'acharner sur la porte, détaillant les muscles qui se tendait violemment sous les vêtements, les mouvements fluides de son corps et son expression colérique. Il se demandait si ses cheveux blonds étaient naturels, ou s'il s'était fait une couleur, mais ça lui allait très bien. La cicatrice sur sa joue était séduisante, lui donnait cette touche de sauvage qui plaisait à Sena. Il était très beau, et sa personnalité était des plus attirante également.

Sena savait bien qu'il était tombé amoureux de Jumonji.

Bien qu'au départ cette constatation l'avait effaré, il avait fini par l'accepter. Qu'y avait-il de mal à apprécier pleinement son camarade, tant qu'il ne lui avouait pas ? Cela n'allait rien changé entre eux, et il n'allait certainement pas se déclarer à lui, vu comment avait débuté leur relation – dès le premier jour, il était devenu le larbin des trois frères Ha-Ha, comme les avait surnommé Hiruma. La situation lui convenait bien, faisant parti du même club, ils se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours – maintenant qu'il ne séchait plus les entraînements – et être son ami lui suffisait assez.

Jumonji s'arrêta finalement, tourna sa tête vers lui en croisant son regard, avant de les détourner vivement. Enfin, "ami" était sans doute un mot un peu fort, mais tant qu'ils ne se détestaient pas, tout allait bien.

Allant dans sa direction, le lineman s'avachi à sa droite, les jambes légèrement repliés, un coude reposant sur son genou. Ils étaient très proches, et Sena rougit en se disant que s'il bougeait juste un peu, son bras effleurerait celui de Kazuki. Il faillit se décaler imperceptiblement pour pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce qu'un contact avec lui, mais se résonna intérieurement. Il ne fallait pas pousser, Jumonji avait l'air de l'éviter la plupart du temps, semblait très distant avec lui, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup…

Le silence qui dura était pesant, mais Sena ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour le combler. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer, s'assécher, ses mains trembler, et il était sûr d'avoir l'air paniqué. Pouvait-il évoquer le prochain match qu'ils devraient disputer ? Cela semblait être un sujet simple, mais savoir que Kazuki avait commencé un peu à cause d'eux, le refroidissait un peu.

― Je… Dirent-ils en chœur en se tournant l'un vers l'autre.

Surpris, ils se turent tous deux et se dévisagèrent, attendant visiblement que l'autre parle, et Sena baissa les yeux en déclarant rapidement :

― Vas-y, Jumonji-kun, je t'en prie.

― Euh, b-bien ! Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Posant sa joue sur son avant-bras, Sena fixait son camarade avec patience, Jumonji soudain gêné par son attention. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ses yeux se posant sur tout sauf Kuboyakawa.

― Je… je voulais m'excuser, mais je… enfin, je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'opportunité jusqu'à maintenant.

― T'excuser ? Mais pour quoi ?

Plissant un peu les yeux, Kazuki se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux, ses pommettes rosissant un peu.

― Pour ce que moi, Kuroki et Togano t'avons fait. En début d'année.

Le visage de Sena exprimait son incompréhension, pendant qu'il fouillait sa mémoire pour tenter de saisir ce que lui disait Jumonji. Ses yeux s'éclaircir lorsqu'il se souvint qu'effectivement, les trois frères l'avaient « prit en ligne de mire » pour faire de lui leur "coursier". Cela avait été plutôt bref, car dès qu'il avait rejoint le club de Football Américain comme responsable, ils l'avaient laissé tranquille.

Est-ce que… cela avait tracassé Kazuki depuis tout ce temps ?

Enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans le creux de ses bras, il observa doucement son coéquipier, souriant face à son entreprise.

― Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je t'assure. Au contraire, sans cela, on ne se serait pas rencontré, et vous n'auriez jamais rejoint le club de Foot US.

Il disait "vous" et justifiait par le club de Foot pour ne pas que le « on ne se serait jamais rencontré » ne passe pour une déclaration.

Jumonji acquiesça vaguement de la tête, les joues encore un peu rosées, et Sena se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas s'approcher. Il avait envie d'embrasser sa cicatrice, de poser sa tête sur son épaule, de respirer son odeur. Et c'était déjà trop.

― Et toi, dit Kazuki pour rompre le silence, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

― Oh, je… Je me demandais juste… comment tu t'étais fait cette cicatrice.

Il tendit la main pour appuyer ses dires et effleura sa joue, frémissant au frisson qui agita le joueur. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un tiers de seconde en trop, glissant en une caresse aérienne sur la peau claire, avant qu'il ne se force à retirer sa main. Il était stupide de profiter ainsi de la situation, il ne fallait pas que ses gestes soient transparents, il risquait de perdre son amitié.

Kazuki passa instinctivement ses doigts sur la zone qu'avait touché Sena, effleura sa propre peau comme Eyeshield l'avait fait, comme pour graver la sensation au plus profond de lui, et répondit d'une voix devenue plus rauque :

― Oh, ça… ? Pas grand-chose, une baston qui a mal tournée.

Ses yeux bruns restèrent tournés vers la cicatrice, et le silence devint plus serein. Ils continuaient de s'observer silencieusement, sans vraiment y prendre conscience, l'esprit entièrement focalisé sur l'autre. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait immédiatement catalogué Sena comme le petit lycéen apeuré et lâche qui abandonnait facilement et se pliait au chantage et aux menaces. Cela s'était avéré vrai il y a bien longtemps, en des temps aujourd'hui immémoriaux, mais jamais il lui viendrait à l'esprit à présent d'insulter ainsi Kuboyakawa. A présent, il était Eyeshield 21, un joueur à part entière de Football Américain, qui avait abandonné son corps au profit de la victoire.

_ Abandonné son corps…_

Il se secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit, sourit gauchement au running-back pour faire passer ce moment d'inattention. Putain, ce qu'il était gêné d'être seul avec lui ! Et puis qu'est-ce que foutait les autres ? A tous les coups, Hiruma les avait menacé pour ne pas qu'ils les recherchent et les sortent de ce merdier ! S'avachissant un peu plus en grommelant tout bas, il bloqua sa respiration lorsque son bras effleura agréablement l'épaule de Sena, écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougèrent.

C'était agréable, très léger et innocent, mais leur esprit à vif était tourné vers ce petit contact. Kazuki regarda du coin de l'œil son homologue, l'air de rien, et haussa ses sourcils en le voyant complètement rouge, à martyriser sa lèvre inférieure qu'il rendait purpurine, la respiration profonde. Lui-même avait des papillons dans le ventre, et les doigts qui tremblaient un peu, sans compter les sauts périlleux que faisait son cœur.

Mais un sourire étira ses lèvres.

S'ils étaient tous les deux dans cet état, c'était sans doute pour la même raison, non ? La présence trop palpable de l'autre, la proximité enivrante… le désir contenu. Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Il tourna encore ses pupilles vers lui et croisa son regard chocolaté, louchant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes humides qui révélaient discrètement quelques dents blanches.

_ Vas-y, baisse toi juste un peu, tu diras que tu as glissé…_

Naïf et candide comme Sena l'était, il allait certainement le croire.

Kuboyakawa observait également ses lèvres fines, appréciant la joue rasée légèrement creusée qui le rendait diablement séduisant. Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, et ce fut là le déclencheur de l'initiative de Jumonji. Il s'approcha inexorablement, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles s'entremêlent, et apposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Papillonnant des yeux de surprise, Sena bloqua sa respiration avant de fermer lentement ses yeux, penchant la tête d'un côté pour que le contact s'approfondisse. Ses bras se levèrent d'eux-mêmes, ses jambes se plaquèrent au sol tendis qu'il tournait sur lui-même pour être plus proche du lineman, s'agrippant délicatement à ses larges épaules.

Kazuki sentait les bois, sûrement dû à l'entraînement quotidien.

La main de Kazuki glissa sur sa taille, froissa doucement le tissu de son tee-shirt, en une caresse fine – mais terriblement puissante. Sena se cambra contre lui, ouvrant la bouche pour inviter silencieusement Kazuki à approfondir le baiser, glissant sensuellement sa main contre la gorge de Jumonji. Le malaise avait disparu, la gêne également, tout était beaucoup plus clair et accessible, et les deux membres des Devil Bats se laissaient simplement porter.

Ils interrompirent leur baiser, front contre front, l'expression habillée d'un bien-être extatique. Ils se sourient silencieusement, se détaillèrent avidement du regard, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

Assis à son bureau privé, Hiruma sourit sadiquement en les voyant par le biais de plusieurs caméras qu'il avait installées dans la salle. Eh bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas bien compliqué ! Il espérait qu'à présent ces deux tourtereaux allaient se donner pleinement à l'entraînement, sinon il ferait en sorte qu'ils s'envoient en l'air une bonne fois pour toute !

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>J'aime bien Kazuki, il est <em>style<em> (à dire avec l'accent Anglais !) Ils sont mignons ensemble, dès que le trio d'amis avait rejoint le club (enfin, qu'ils avaient été forcés), je m'étais directement dit que Kazuki irait bien avec Sena. Même avant Yoichi, c'est dire !**

**P.-S : Je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas frères, lui, Shozo Togano et Koji Kuroki, mais ça m'amuse de les appeler comme ça.**

**Karrow.**


End file.
